


Untitled #1

by crediniaeth



Series: The Untitled Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-24
Updated: 2005-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The room is filled with hues of red. Remnants of Valentine's, but you don't stop to wonder why they're still there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1

P.

\-----

The room is filled with hues of red. Remnants of Valentine's, but you don't stop to wonder why they're still there. A band plays in the background, a swing band. A concert, and you're in it... but for now, you're backstage.

You see him across the way and casually wave him over. He hesitates. His band's up next and he needs to prepare. _It's all right. We have the time._

You're being more direct then you usually are, and he's noticed. He's responded. You enjoy it. Returning the smiles that you've been directing at him. Him sitting in your lap while he's helped you with certain notes _that you really needed help with honestly_. It's sincere and coy and he doesn't get that often enough. He enjoys it.

It's dark, but he knows where you are and finds you where you're supposed to be. He sits down next to you. You wish for a better setting for this then two cold chairs behind a lively stage. The time for flirting has passed, and you know it. He knows it. And for once in your life, you take the offensive.

It's like the kiss isn't a kiss but _both of you_ know it was. You blame it on your lack of experience, but it doesn't matter when he returns the favor, again and again and again. They're quick. Fast as lightening. Like they would disappear if not used. They enthrall you. He enthralls you. He always has.

"When have I ever acted like this?"

"Would you believe me if I said all the time in my dreams?"


End file.
